Introduction To Belief
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: "So here's to the heartbreakers who are so good at keeping us around while still keeping our confidence down!" Rachel Berry recieves closure the way she does everything; by song. Slight Finchel, past  gah  St Berry.


_**Lima Ohio, Summer Of 2010**_

"Fiiin." Rachel drawled, while lying on top of her boyfriends (?) broad chest. "Finn. I need to do something you're not going to like. I need to sing to Jesse." He stared at her, his confusion evident in his eyes. "Rach, why do you need to see him, let alone sing too him?" He asked, rather dejectedly, all while she breathed through her nostrils, clearly struggling to find the right words to explain her point of view. Finally her brain managed to articulate a correct explanation and she sat up, properly and hunched her arms beneath her long, skinny legs.

"Because then we could never be together, not properly. And I like you too much to pass you up."

After a long make out session and a good deal amount of cuteness she had convinced Finn too drive her too Jesse's uncles house. After struggling with her seatbelt, a wonderful moment with Finn, a kiss on the nose and a Barbra song, they were walking up the pathway, her biting her perfectly poised lips and him looking furious. She knocked on the rather extravagant door and prepared herself. When the door opened, she found herself face to face with Jesse, close enough to kiss. Beating herself up inside, she opened her mouth quickly, in fear that she would freak out and run away. "_So here's to the heartbreakers , who are so good at hiding all the evidence of them pretending, all along who were we kidding?" _She sang; pitch perfect, while watching her former boyfriend's face twist into one of pain when he recognized the song. _"Here's to the heartbreakers_, _woho woooho...yeah."_

"_You think that it is over."_ Finn was looking at her with admiration, as the angelic notes came out of her mouth. _"When did it ever begin?"_ She felt like she was going to puke; only she had no gag reflex. Yet she continued singing, singing for her love life. _"Don't pretend like he was ever interested, he may have had you fooled by the way he looked into your eyes, but no he really looked right through, through it all." _It really is a lovely song she thought, clearly expecting a reaction from Jesse, yet none ever came. _"He could swear he never meant it, act like you're overreacting but he's the tool who shouldn't have been acting, how are they the one's attracting us?" _Stopping for breath in between, she continued. _"So here's to the heartbreakers who are so good at hiding all the evidence of them pretending all along who were we kidding?" _Looking as he may cry, Jesse gulped, for he was suddenly sucked of oxygen at the chorus. _"I could find a man and not a boy, yeah you'll see what you're missing, yes I'm fine now thanks for asking, here's to the fakers, here's to the heartbreakers! woho woooho...yea"__**  
**__  
"You try to play his games but then you're the one who's being confusing." _She sang, her voice clear and honest._ "He'll keep using that old line you could just tell me you don't have the time. But no, you wanna leave me hanging, what's the point in all of my waiting?" _By now Jesse's uncle had joined the three teenagers at the door, his jaw hanging in awe of Rachel. "_I'm the one who's noticing you, guess that makes me obsessed with you. I turn your flaws into beauty and you're seeing this as a bad thing  
are you kidding me! Yeah well, you're the one who'll be missing me!" _All Rachel's fury at Jesse was reappearing at the lyrics which represented her life. _**"**__So here's to the heartbreakers who are so good at keeping us around while still keeping our confidence down!" _Finn was so turned on by Angry Rachel that he nearly left to sort out his problem in the car. Nearly. "_Do you feel as if you own me! I could find a man and not a boy!" _Jesse's uncle however was enjoying this endearing performance. _"Yeah you'll see what you're missing, yes I'm fine now thanks for asking. Here's to the takers, Here's to the heartbreakers !"_

Her voice suddenly went low and solemn, after all she was following the notes correctly, even if it was of the top of her head. _ "This is the story of a girl who builds her own thoughts she has the faith that he'll be more, than what she only thinks she wants she's seen the bitter truth, but when someone is looking right at you." _Slowly though, her voice ascended higher and higher. _"It's hard to see through lying eyes, when you're mesmerized, yeah I'm mesmerized!"_

"_So here's to the heartbreakers who were so good at hiding all the evidence of theme pretending all along who was I kidding?" _She sang, while slowly beginning to finish the song. _"Now for you the heartbreakers who are so good at keeping me around while still keeping my confidence down well you'll never own me, you'll never even have me!" _She sang, putting all her enjoyment of Jesse's expression into the song. _"Yeah, cause I could yes you'll soon see what you're missing did you get what you came for?" _She was smiling now, tears of closure streaming down her smooth cheeks. "_Yeah, you're a heartbreaker let me give you a little more you know who are this one's for you..." _

She finished the song and barely had time to administer his uncle's applause, she had already grabbed Finn's hand and ran with him to his car. Plopping down on the seats, they both tore away, leaving Jesse wondering how he would ever find a girl that would register to Rachel's level of beauty, talent and general wonderful-ness.

_**The End**_


End file.
